


Rivalry to Romance

by Blueberrynx_190508



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle Attend Hogwarts Together, M/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberrynx_190508/pseuds/Blueberrynx_190508
Summary: “Whatever Riddle,” Harry rolled his eyes, “We’ll see who’s the best at Quidditch! I can’t wait to see your face when you lose.”“Oh, no need to be a sore loser, Harry,” replied Tom, smirking.Harry could feel his anger rising. He decided to suppress it. He wasn’t going to ruin his public image by taking out his wand and making Tom pay, though that would be quite satisfying. That would both ruin his reputation and get him a detention.In which, two rivals compete in everything, only to realize that they love each other.[working on title]
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Rivalry to Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [Fey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feycityriddle/works)

It was a well-known fact around Hogwarts that Harry Potter and Tom Riddle were rivals. But it was painfully obvious that they were in love with each other.

"Hey, Harry! I heard that you got second place! I wonder who finally beat you and put you in your place," Riddle said thoughtfully. "Oh wait, that was me." He smirked.

It was the day that everyone’s exam results were being shown. One of the top students, Harry Potter, had gotten second place. It wasn’t surprising to most students. Tom and Harry have always been competing for first place in everything!

Last year, there was even a debate about whether Harry or Tom was better-looking. Tom had won, though only by a little. Tom had 237 votes while Harry had 233.

“Whatever Riddle,” Harry rolled his eyes, “We’ll see who’s the best at Quidditch! I can’t wait to see your face when you lose.”

“Oh, no need to be a sore loser, Harry,” replied Tom, smirking.

Harry could feel his anger rising. He decided to suppress it. He wasn’t going to ruin his public image by taking out his wand and making Tom pay, though that would be quite satisfying. That would both ruin his reputation and get him a detention.

“W-well, yeah? I bet you’re just afraid of losing to me!” yelled Harry, not noticing that Professor McGonagall was now in front of the class.

“Mr. Potter! Do you have anything to say to the class?” said Professor McGonagall.

“N-nothing, Professor,” said Harry, looking down in embarrassment.

Meanwhile, Tom was grinning victoriously. He had made Harry get in trouble with Professor McGonagall. McGonagall was probably one of Hogwarts’ strictest teachers. 

During class, Harry barely paid any attention. He was more focused on ways to get back at Tom. After class, Harry went to find the Weasley twins. They’d certainly know how to prank Tom.

Back at the Gryffindor dorm, Harry saw Fred and George sitting by the fireplace and testing out their joke products on one of the first years.

“Fred! George! Can I talk to you for a second?” said Harry.

Fred and George looked at each other. “And why should we? How’re we supposed to know that you aren’t going to tell the prefects,” said Fred.

“Yeah, for all we know, you could be tricking us into coming to you and then prefects would pop outta nowhere.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Just come over here.”

When they came over, Harry immediately dragged them into the boys’ dorm.

“So, I need your help to prank Tom,” said Harry quickly.

“And?” said George.

“And what? I need a plan,” said Harry.

“He means, what do we get out of this?” asked Fred, smirking.

Harry thought for a minute. “You get to try out your joke products..? And on one of those nasty Slytherins.”

“Good enough for us!” Fred and George replied in unison.

The next day, Harry was looking forward to seeing what the twins had in store for Tom. He even arrived at the Great Hall earlier than he usually did. 

Harry looked around and tried to look for Tom. He couldn’t find him anywhere at the Slytherin table. Then, Tom came into the Great Hall, fuming.

The only thing that was different about him… was his neon green hair! Was THIS what Fred and George planned? Harry couldn’t help it. He told Hermoine and Ron he had to go to the bathroom. When he arrived at the bathroom, he burst out laughing. 

Suddenly, footsteps were heard in the bathroom.

“So… you decided to give me green hair?” 

Harry turned around and came face-to-face with Tom.

“What are you talking about?” asked Harry innocently. Technically, it wasn’t his doing. It was Fred and George’s.

Tom advanced towards him. Harry’s heart started beating rapidly. Why was his heart beating so fast..? Was it because he loved Ri- No, he didn’t. He did not love Riddle. At least, he didn’t think he did…

Harry needed to think. Why did he have to be stuck in this situation?

“OH! Would you look at the time? It’s almost time for class and you know how much Umbridge hates late-comers,” Harry said quickly before he rushed out of the bathroom. 

He finally calmed down. He made his way towards the DADA classroom. He still couldn’t figure out why Tom made him feel this way…

“Mr. Potter. Do you mind telling me why you are dawdling in front of the door? DETENTION!” 

Harry groaned. Out of all the people he could’ve ran into, he ran into Umbridge. Today was just not his day, was it? First, he met Riddle in the bathroom. Then, he was late. And now, he had detention with Umbridge. Could his day get any worse?

“Yes, Professor Umbridge,” Harry mumbled as he opened the classroom door and sat down.

“Mate, why are you late?” asked Ron.

“You could ask him,” replied Harry, glaring at Tom. 

Ron looked back and forth between them and sighed. “Why can’t you guys just start dating already? There’s so much sexual tension between you two.”

Harry’s cheeks immediately started heating up. “W-why would I date him? He’s my enemy!”

Ron shrugged and turned his attention back to Umbridge. Then, Harry decided he should too before Umbridge gives him another detention.

“Hey, Harry!”

Harry clenched his fist. “What can I help you with, Riddle?”

“I heard you got detention,” said Tom. Harry was surprised to see that the green hair didn’t bother Tom one bit. He would’ve thought it would, seeing as Tom cared about his appearance more than anything.

That night, at detention, Umbridge had made him write “I will not dawdle in front of the classroom” with her blood quill.

It stung. Umbridge kept making him write it. The most surprising part of the detention was the fact that Tom Riddle came into detention and sat down beside him. 

Umbridge gave him a regular quill. ‘Talk about unfair and favoritism’, thought Harry.

“What are you in here for?” asked Harry.

“I accidentally made a cauldron explode,” stated Tom.

“Guess you’re not as good at Potions as I thought,” commented Harry, grinning.

Tom smirked. “You think I’m good at Potions?”

“Wha- that’s not what I meant and you know it. Ugh!” exclaimed Harry. His grin was no longer there. Instead, it was replaced by a frown and a slightly visible blush.

Harry hated Tom and everything about him. The way he twisted Harry’s words to make them seem like praises and compliments, his perfect hair and- WHY DID HE KEEP THINKING ABOUT HOW HANDSOME THAT GIT WAS?!

“Ugh…” Harry groaned in pain. His hand was stinging. Detention wasn’t over yet but he stood up and left. He couldn’t bear to be in the same room as Riddle.

Back in his dorm, he changed and laid on his bed. He couldn’t fall asleep. He kept thinking about Riddle. His heart raced faster at each thought.

Could he be falling in love with THE Tom Riddle? The Tom Riddle who he swore was his rival. The Tom Riddle that always made fun of him for making a small mistake?

Harry buried his head into his pillow. There was no way he’d be able to sleep with his heart racing at a thousand miles per hour. He got up and grabbed his invisibility cloak and marauders’ map. He was going to sneak out. He hoped he wouldn’t get caught.

Harry made his way to the Astronomy Tower. The place he usually went after getting in an argument with Riddle.

When he arrived, he was beyond surprised to find Tom there. It seemed that he was stargazing. Harry thought Tom looked… more handsome in the moonlight. This time, he wasn’t scared or embarrassed to admit it. 

He kept staring at Tom. He decided to get closer. Without watching where he was going, he tripped. 

“Ah, Harry. I knew you’d be here,” said Tom coolly.

“O-oh, um… h-how did you know?” asked Harry. He hoped his invisibility cloak covered his blushing face.

“I followed you a couple of times. I found out that you come here whenever we have an argument or a fight. After watching you look so relaxed and not stressed or mad like you always are, I came here often to watch you,” replied Tom.

“Y-you were stalking me?”

“Well, I wouldn’t call it stalking… It’s more like-,” Tom abruptly stopped.

“I heard something. I bet you students are sneaking out. Come one, Mrs. Norris,” A voice that was recognized as Filch was heard coming up the stairs to the tower.

“HIDE!” whisper-yelled Harry as he gestured for Tom to come under the invisibility cloak.

Tom swiftly stood up and sneaked under. ‘Just in time’ thought Harry. Filch and his cat looked around.

“Hm…” Filch said as he looked around. Both Harry and Tom held their breaths, terrified of being caught.

When Filch and Mrs. Norris left, Harry and Tom quietly walked to the Slytherin common room. 

“Well, tonight was… eventful. I enjoyed it, though. I hope we can do it again soon. Next time, without almost getting caught,” said Tom.

Before Tom went inside, Harry whisper-yelled, “Wait!”.

‘It was now or never,’ he thought.

“Before you go, I wanted to say that I-I…” Harry trailed off.

Tom knew this was coming. He smirked. The confession. He had figured out that Harry liked him. Harry’s tomato-red face was evident that morning in the bathroom.

“You…?” asked Tom, pretending to be clueless.

“I… Nevermind. It’s not important,” said Harry.

Tom frowned. He wasn’t having it. He pulled Harry inside the Slytherin common room.

“W-what are you doing?!” asked Harry quietly.

“I know what you were going to say,” said Tom.

Harry blushed harder. “W-well?”

“I love you, too,” said Tom softly.

“W-what?! Really?” asked Harry, eyes widening.

“Shut up and cuddle with me,” Tom said as he gestured towards the boys’ dorm.

“B-but won’t we get caught?”

“Who cares? As long as I have you in my arms, I can face the humiliation,” said Tom.

Harry blushed harder than ever. Then, let out a yelp as he was lifted off from the ground. He realized that Tom was carrying him.

“Now, let’s go. We don’t want to waste anymore time talking now, do we?” Tom smirked. For once, Harry didn’t find that obnoxious smirk annoying or infuriating. ‘I can’t wait to see what Ron and Hermione would think,’ he thought before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
